Return to me
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: Despite being a sociable and cheerful girl, Ella has spent the last 14 years feeling like a misplaced girl. At the beginning of her last year of high school, Ella has an encounter with a guy and, without knowing why, she feels that something inside her begins to fit, triggering a series of tangles, moments and misunderstandings that will cause her a storm inside.


**Chapter One:**

The entrance of light through the beige curtains, makes me open my eyes slightly. I feel a little bit of cold when I move and stretch my body, so I cuddle again under my blankets. My phone hasn't ringed yet. How good! I've won the clock and on top of that, I slept wonderfully.

I take my phone and I close and open my eyes in an attempt of seeing better, then I press the unlock button. It marks 7:45 am... 7:45 am. Underneath I have two notifications:

_"__Missed alarm at 7:00 am. The alarm will sound in 15 minutes"._

_"__Missed alarm at 7:15 am. The alarm will sound in 15 minutes"._

– WHAAAT?!

I throw the blankets away from me and stand up abruptly, making my head spin. I'm going to be so late! My first day of school and I'll be late! I run to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth; somehow I thank I've got a shower last night. I brush my tangled hair with a bestial speed and I rush to apply some concealer, mascara and lip-balm. My cheeks are already blushed.

I come back to my room and I put on a pair of dark jeans, a basic white blouse and a navy knitted sweater; I take a pair of black loafers, a coat of the same color and I run downstairs, towards the kitchen; I know dad will kill me when he discovers the disaster in my room. Once there, I take an apple, a cereal bar and a bottled juice and I put everything in my bag. My things for school are already in there. I reach the car keys and I head to the vestibule.

– Good morning –dad murmurs in the living room, where he comfortably prepares to drink a cup of coffee and read the newspaper –getting late in your first day?

– You could've awakened me up! Why are you like that with your daughter? –I reply, wanting to throw my bag to his face.

– It's your last year at high-school. You're old enough to be responsible of those things, Ella.

I glare at him, before getting near and give him a kiss. Then I run out of the room.

– Did you make your bed? –I hear him say from the hall.

– There's NO TIME! –I reply and get out of the house. The freezing air hits my face and I hide under my scarf while I run towards the car.

– You should pick your hair up! The community will appreciate it! –dad screams from the window. Really?! My hair is the least important thing for me at this moment.

Once inside, I start the car and check the hour at the digital stereo. 8:05 am. Damn it!

I rush to get out of the street and, once I lose of sight my house, I floor the throttle thoroughly. Dad hates that I drive fast. He hates the idea of me driving in general, but it was necessary so her daughter stopped getting late for school.

I'm in the parking lot 10 minutes later. Making a general comparison of the 30-minute road that a normal person would do from my home to school, I realize how crazy I am. But at least I've arrived on time... almost.

I take my bag, a little bit more relaxed, and walk along with the rest of the students. The first day of school is always a chaos, because of those groups of friends who greet each other after not seeing each other during the holidays, the fresh-year students who don't even know where they are and the people like me, the ones that are late.

I don't worry on greeting anyone, I'll have time for that later. Instead, I run to the restrooms to make sure that I look presentable, at least for the first period. I look myself at the mirror and I don't know if I want to laugh or scream. My sweater is upside down, my eyes are stained with mascara and my hair looks like a lion's mane. I sigh and I start working on my appearance. I put on my sweater correctly, clean the spots of mascara from my lids and style my hair with a little of water and my fingers, until I get some waves that, although won't impress anyone, they make me look a little bit more decent. I'm finishing when I hear the ring bell. Shit.

I hurry to the corridor, where the crowd accumulates on the schedule board. With my size, I manage to get in and out of the tumult quickly and, once knowing where I'll have my first class, I head towards the next hall.

I'm just turning around, when I hit something hard that makes me fall to the ground, causing my things to spread across the floor. Will I have hit myself with the wall? I wouldn't be surprised, and I just hope nobody has seen me.

– Auch! –I whisper, rubbing my head.

– I'm so sorry. Are you okay? –Someone mutters near me and I lift up my eyes towards the origin of that melodic and low voice.

– Y-yeah, I'm fi… –I say, unable to finish the sentence, watching the person in front of me.


End file.
